I'd Say There Were No Regrets, But It's a Lie
by DaniNicole
Summary: Thea Salvatore is Damon and Stefan's 15 year old sister, she's crueler then Damon and is a ripper.  Not good at summaries, open to ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Thea Salvatore slowed down as she turned into the circular driveway of the Salvatore Boarding house, she hadn't been there in a long time but like Damon's visits, Thea's usually ended with death.

Thea opened the door of the car and climbed out, squinting against the sun, she hated the sun, even as a human Thea had preferred the nighttime.

The spent a few minutes looking around the house, she knew at least one of her brothers where there due to the fact that there had been a few recent deaths with all the signs of a vampire, weather is was Damon or Stefan on one of his ripper trips she didn't know but either one would prove to bring some fun.

Thea walked into the living room and poured herself a glass of Scotch, sipping it as she picked up a few random knickknacks and set them down in different places.

She paused when she heard footsteps and instantly knew it was Zach, Thea turned toward a book shelf and ran her fingers down the spines of the books, waiting for him to notice her and speak.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach said, his voice not hiding his surprise and fear.

"I'm sure there are lots of things you don't know." Thea said in a wickedly sweet voice.

Thea turned to look at Zach who was eyeing her carefully a worried look in his eyes, Thea stopped walking and swirled her drink around. "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Thea?" Zach asked, his voice shaking.

""To spend time with you, Zach." Thea said, smiling. "Family is important, don't you think?"

"I know you, you always have a motive." Zach said. "So tell me, what is it this time? Why are you and Damon and Stefan here?"

"You are in no position to question me!" Thea snapped and in a blink of an eye she was in front of Zach, her hand around his neck, her drink in the other hand. Her facial expression had changed drastically, her once bright blue eyes where dark, the veins sticking out around them and her fangs had come out, and they were so long that they almost scrapped the bottom of her lip.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach gasped.

"I'm not upset Zach." Thea said, smiling. The smile only proved to make her look even more sinister and Zach's heart skipped a few beats.

"What's going on?" Stefan called from the doorway. "Thea, what are you doing here?"

"Just having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Thea said, her face relaxing, the fangs retreating the veins disappearing. "I think I'll go find Damon, see you two later."

Thea walked slowly out of the room and paused just out of view.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asked, Zach.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach asked, he spoke more freely with Stefan then with either Thea or Damon.

"I see it, all right Zach. I see it." Stefan said.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach." Stefan snapped. "It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop them. And I can't do that."

"We have to do something, they're both here."

"I know, Zach." Stefan said, his voice sounded tired and Thea almost felt badly for him. Almost. "They're bad enough apart, but together…Thea isn't like Damon, she is much much worse. We have to do something but how I do I get them both?"

"Vervain would weaken them. If they ingested it, it would help you get the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena."

Thea inched away from the wall and hurried upstairs to Damon's room, the door was open and Damon was watching TV, without a word and in a second Thea was on the bed tackling him, at first Damon was truly aggressive but once he noticed it was Thea his movements became more playful, they wrestled on the bed for a few moments until Damon pinned Thea to the floor.

"Hello, sister." Damon said, pulling Thea into a hug. Thea rested her head on Damon's shoulder and in a brief show of emotion let a small tear escape.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, pulling away.

"I got wind of some vampire attacks in Mystic Falls, and I thought. Is that my brother? Little did I know that it was both of my brothers?"

"I'm glad you came, Thea, I could use a little help." Damon said.

"Fill me in." Thea said. "I think we both have some useful information."

Thea sat on the bottom of Stefan's bed, flipping through one of his diary absently, she was dressed in a skimpy black dress, eight in-heels and her make-up done beautifully. Damon was rummaging through Stefan's closet.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan said.

"So you should stay here." Thea said, as Stefan walked over and grabbed the diary away from Thea.

"I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Damon said, smirking. Stefan grabbed his drink and took a sip. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan asked.

"See, therein lies your eternal draggle, Stef." Thea said. "You're dead dude, get over it."

"It's cool not growin' old." Damon said. "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said.

"You racked a funny, Steffie. We should have a drink to celebrate." Thea said, grabbing the Scotch and pouring to glasses.

"1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple." Damon said. "It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know." Stefan said, tying his shoe.

"I remember, I left the party early, iw as waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was…oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon asked as Thea handed him his drink.

Thea and Damon both glanced at each other before dropping there cups onto the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan." Thea said, her eyes going dark. "Pouring yourself a drink them spiking the bottle with vervain. _I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't roofie me._" Thea growled, getting angrier. "I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment." Thea said, her expression instantly changing into one of placid happiness. "I have to go the party angry, who knows what I'll do."

Thea pushed past Stefan and walked out of the room.

"Any dead bodies are on you tonight, Stefan." Thea hissed over her shoulder.

Thea walked beside Damon, her arm in the crook of his elbow. On the other side of Damon was Caroline Forbes who was eyeing Thea carefully.

"So this is who you're spending your time with?" Thea whispered to Damon.

"She's Elena's best friend." Damon said, shrugging.

"Caroline! You look smashing." A tall brunette woman said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon and his little sister Thea."

"Oh, well, come on in." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said.

"Well, enjoy."

"Sorry about crashing, I hadn't planned on visiting Stefan and Damon, I hope you don't mind." Thea said, her voice sweet and sincere, though she was neither.

"Not at all." Mrs. Lockwood said, smiling.

Once inside, Thea gave Damon a kis son the cheek and hurried away, compelling several different guys to dance with her and drinking glass after glass of champagne, a few hours later she found Damon and Caroline.

Thea guessed the girl was Elena.

"Hey, Damon, will you dance with me?" Thea asked, walking over to them.

"I don't dance Thea." Damon said, smirking.

"Just once, please?" Thea asked, giving him a sad face which they both knew was fake.

"Just one." Damon said, relenting.

"You wouldn't dance with me but you'll dance with her?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms angrily.

"She's my sister Caroline; I'd pick her over you any day." Damon said.

They danced the one song and when they were vanished they walked back over to Caroline, Stefan and Elena.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked, still holding onto Thea's hand.

"We were just chatting." Caroline said.

"You must be Elena, I'm Thea." Thea said, smiling. "I'm Stefan and Damon's sister."

"Do you have any more secret siblings?" Elena joked.

"No more, I promise." Stefan said.

"Drink, Damon?" Stefan asked as a waiter walked past.

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely." Stefan said, grabbing her hand.

"Save one for me, Stef." Thea called softly after them, Stefan nodded briefly but kept walking.

"They look so cute together." Caroline commented.

"Don't talk, please." Damon ordered and Caroline frowned at his comment."

"Come on, Damon. Let's dance again." Thea said.

"No, I gave you one dance that's all." Damon said.

"Fine." Thea said, pretending to put. "I'll find someone else."

Thea danced a little bit longer before finding Stefan.

"Can I have my dance now?" Thea asked.

"Sure." Stefan said, leading her onto the dance floor.

"I remember the first one." Thea said, wistfully. "I was so jealous, Father wouldn't let me go. He said I was to little, that next year I could go. I told him it didn't matter about next year, this was the first one but he didn't care." Thea said and then added mischievously as if she was revealing a big secret. "I didn't listen, I snuck away. I saw everyone, dancing and…I hated you, and I hated Damon, you left me behind and didn't care even a little bit that I was sad or lonely." Thea said, her face was sad and then it changed again, to one of anger. "Why'd you do that? Why'd you not care about me? All you cared about was _Katherine_ and your love for her."

"I'm sorry, Thea. I admit I wasn't a good brother then, I'm sorry."

"That was a long time ago." Thea said, smiling a little. "Why'd you do it? Put the vervain in the drink?"

"It was for Damon." Stefan said, looking away for a second.

"Don't lie to me Stefan, it only makes it worse."

"I don't want people to die here; I want to make a home for myself."

"You could have asked, told me you wanted it safe. I can cover my tracks; I don't have to kill. You didn't even give me a chance."

"I should have trusted you more, Thea, I'm sorry."

"You aren't sorry, but you will be." Thea said, leaning close to Stefan's ear. "This town is going to rain blood, and it will be all your fault."

Thea pulled away, smiling as she bit her lip. She winked at Stefan and danced away.

Thea saw Damon walk out a back door, dragging Caroline behind him, Thea could feel Damon's anger and she giggled in delight hurrying after him.

"Don't!" Caroline begged. "She took it off and I got flustered, okay? I didn't know what to say, but I swear, okay, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't meant o hurt me."

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon said, kissing her neck. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Thea frowned angrily, she had hoped to see some blood to feel death in the air but instead she was getting this. But in the next moment Damon sank his fangs into her neck, it wasn't the same type that he would give to someone he wanted to live, he was angry and Thea gleefully skipped over to join.

"Unfortunately, I am so over you." Damon whispered.

Damon fell to the floor in pain and before Thea could do or say anything, she felt a sharp prick in her neck and she felt her own pain.

Thea blinked her eyes, everything was heavy and painful and dark.

"What the hell?" Damon gasped beside her.

"I know, I could spike your drink…so I spiked hers, and a simple syringe to the neck for, Thea." Stefan said. "This is for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea lay on the cold cellar floor beside Damon, there was more vervain in her system and she hadn't fed sense the part, she didn't even know how long she'd been in the cellar.

"Where are our rings?" Damon said, weakly.

"You won't be needing those anymore." Stefan said from the other side of the doorway.

"How long have we been in here?" Thea asked.

"Three days."

"Why are you doing this?" Thea whispered.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if we don't…feed on blood." Damon said.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker, eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your sin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"Who are you to judge?" Thea snapped, with more energy than she had had a moment ago. "The people you've killed? The things you've done? What makes you so high and mighty."

"I've changed. I'm not that person anymore." Stefan said.

"For now." Thea hissed.

"So what you're just going to leave us in the basement, forever?" Thea asked.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family cript, and then in fifty years, we can reevaluate." Stefan said.

"I'm stronger than you think." Thea said.

"You always have been, but you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry; it didn't have to be this way."

"You better watch yourself, and watch Elena. I'll get out of here, Stefan and when I do, I'm going to rip her skin off piece by piece and I'll make you watch. This is the stupidest thing you could have done." Thea croaked, but when she looked up Stefan was gone, she knew heard though.

Hours later or maybe only minutes, Thea wasn't sure she heard Zach's voice.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years. My blood will only make you worse." Zach said.

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family on runs so deep." Damon said.

"We're not family. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you two."

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something?" Thea whispered. "I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that." Zach said.

"You succeeded, Zach. We're shutting down. You're like your grandfather; he didn't like it when we came to visit, either."

"You don't visit. You appear, unannounced; remind me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell that you're permitting me to live."

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Damon teased.

"I came to say good-bye, Damon, Thea."

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach!" Damon said in a low yell.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan said, shutting the small barred window on the door.

"I really hate him." Thea whispered.

"You and me both." Damon said.

"Damon." Thea whispered.

"Shh, don't make it worse."

"Bite me, I must have some blood in me. My little and your little bit, it'll give you more energy. Call to Caroline."

"That could kill you, Thee."

"Do it." Thea ordered, angrily.

Dean leaned over and bit into Thea's neck, nothing came out at first and Damon and to suck hard to get a mouthful, the blood was thick and congealed but it was something.

Damon called out to Caroline using his mind.

"Drink more." Thea whispered her voice no higher than a breeze.

Damon drank more and called again and again but it felt useless, he kept going though.

Then he heard her enter the cellar.

"Caroline, help me." Damon croaked. "Caroline, help me, please."

"Damon?" Caroline cried, from outside the door. "Damon, oh my God! What is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here, please."

"You bit me." Caroline said, angrily.

"You liked it, remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do?"

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked.

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

Caroline pushed the bolt aside just as Zach ran into the hallway.

"No! NO! Get out of here! Run! Run!" Zach yelled, trying to close the door but with a sudden burst of strength Damon got the door opened and snapped Zach's neck easily, chasing after Caroline.

After a few minutes Damon came back down and picked Thea up, because he was so weak it took him much longer to make it upstairs.

Thea grabbed the bottle of cheap whiskey the group of kids had been drinking and poured it over the bodies, taking a long drink of it before dropping it onto the pile. She tossed the last of the wallets on top, between them all there was no more than forty dollars.

Thea grabbed the cell phone from one of the kids and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"I want my ring." Thea hissed.

"Where are you?"

"At the sizzler, I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Thea asked.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked, worry clearly in his voice.

"No, what have _you_ done. You're the one who locked me in the basement to starve, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless, how many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I don't care!" Thea yelled. "I don't care, I told you I would rain blood and this is just the beginning. I don't care what they think or what they know because I don't _need_ to stay here. Now where is my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide, probably shouldn't have killed him."

Thea paused, worried but Thea knew Stefan better than that.

"Ah, you almost got me." Thea said, chuckling fondly. "Where is it?"

"I'll get it back but I need time." Stefan pleaded.

"What did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring or my next stop is Elena's."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Don't give _me_ another reason to rip you apart." Thea yelled.

"Yeah? Is that before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it." Thea warned, shutting the phone and angrily crushing it in her hand.

Thea angrily poured herself a glass of Scotch and drink it in one gulp, she was still hungry and even though the night had been spent drinking people dry, she wanted to kill. She wanted to taste the blood of everything, to see the light leave ther eyes, to feel the power and most importantly she wanted Stefan to feel guilty.

"Where's the girl? Vicki?" Thea asked, as Damon walked in.

"In the shower, I gave her some blood and she's doing much better."

"This is boring Damon, this is what I get for coming here? Stefan is going to regret ever doing this to me. He can pretty much count Elena as dead."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Thea asked.

"Don't hurt Elena, she reminds me of Katherine."

"But Katherine is in the tomb, you'll get her back eventually so what does it matter?" Thea asked, pouring herself another drink.

"That could be a long time, I don't have the crystal anymore, I lost it that night at the party and even if I did I have no witch to perform the spell."

"Won't Bree do it?"

"I don't know, maybe." Damon said.

"What about that girl? I don't know her name but she was at the party."

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Yeah, she's a witch, I can feel it."

"She doesn't know it yet, her Grandma is but there's no way she'll help. The Bennett family wants nothing to do with vampires, they haven't for a long time."

"Oh, man. That shower was so great." Vicki said, walking into the room wearing a pair of pink underwear and a tank top.

"What did you give me?" Vicki asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Some blood, you loved it." Damon said.

"I did?" Vicki asked. "I'm confused how did we get here?"

"We were in the woods, you were drunk. Damon and I attacked you and then killed your friends, brought you here, gave you some blood and you lived it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"Okay, um, but first can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

They were all dancing around the living room, Vicki was ranting about her life, at one point they were in Stefan's room tossing books from the shelf and ripping pages out, Thea paused when she saw Damon looking at a photograph of Katherine. Thea felt a little bad for him but she didn't know how to help.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no, now Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more and I like that."

"Jeremy huh? Elena's brother?" Thea asked and turned to Damon. "Is he off limits?"

Damon shrugged as he danced.

"Yeah, so Elena used to date my brother and they were always together so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and – hey why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and hot." Vicki said.

"I know." Damon said, causing Thea to roll her eyes.

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." Damon said.

"Except when it isn't." Thea replied.

"No more talking, let's dance." Damon said and in a second he was on the second floor banister dancing.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad but from what I gather he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic."

Yeah I mean. I'm the screwed up one. Matt's got it easy he's the golden boy. I mean he's gonna get a football scolarsihp and marry Elena and have lawn mower and some babies and when I think of my future I come up…blank."

"You are so damaged" Damon said, holding her face in his hands.

"Nope, none."

"I think I know what you need." Thea said into her ear.

"So what's that?" Vicki asked.

"Death." Thea said, snapping her neck.

"What happened?" Vicki asked, standing up twenty minutes later.

"We were dancing and then – then I killed you." Thea said casually.

"What?" Vicki asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep, you're dead." Thea said, nodding.

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank Damon's blood, I killed you and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." Thea said. Vicki looked around confused before grabbing her pants from the floor.

"You're wasted.' Vicki commented, unbelieving of what Thea was telling her.

"You don't wanna go out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Thea said.

"Okay, I had a really good time but I just wanna go home." Vicki said, shaking her head.

"You're gonna start craving blood and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Thea warned halfheartedly.

"Come on, move." Vicki said, trying to get past Damon but stumbling.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart.' Damon said.

"And I'm going home now." Vicki said.

"Okay, fine." Damon said, shrugging. I'm just warning you."

"Actually, you know what." Thea said, umping up and hurrying next to Vicki. "You should go, in fact. If I were you I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye." Damon said, waving his fingers. "Tell Elena I said hi."

Once they were alone Thea gave Damon a little smile, before heading off to her room to get changed and do her make-up.

Thea leaned over the sink in her bathroom, adding the finishing touches to her make-up and hair.

"Come on, Thee." Damon said, impatiently. "The sun's gone down."

"You can rush perfection." Thea said, leaning back and winking at her reflection. "I'm ready though."

They took Thea's 1967 Chevy Impala, her favorite car out of many.

Damon rang the door-bell.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena said, once opening the door.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said.

"Stay away from me."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. We're just looking for Stefan." Damon said.

"May I come in?" Damon asked and smirked. "Of course I can, I've been invited'

"She hasn't." Elena said, putting on a brave face.

"We aren't going to kill you." Damon said, stepping inside the house. "It wouldn't serve my great agenda. So, where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki."

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. That girls gonna thank me for what I did to her." Thea snapped.

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"I never got the chance, but if I could I would. I _like_ being a vampire" Thea sneered.

"Got the whole life story, did you?" Damon asked.

"I got enough." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, careful who you invite into your house."

Thea followed Damon through the woods, he'd stop every once and a while and keeping going, finally they ehard Stefan scream and they were both there in seconds. Stefan was on the ground, having bit shot by a brown haired guy.

Thea bit down on the man's neck, causing him to drop, Damon went over to help Stefan.

"It's wood, they know." Damon said, pulling the bullet out. "Don't worry, brother, if anyone's gonna kill you it's gonna be me."

Thea smiled to herself like a small child with a treat she wanted to share with a friend, only she knew the treat would only do harm to the child. Thea dipped her finger into the wound she'd made and leaned over to Vicki, running the blood across her lips. Any normal person would have had a hard time resisting, but Vicki was more screwed up then a usual person and it was all it took before Vicki leaned forward and bit hard into Logan's neck.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan cried.

"I'm sorry." Vicki cried before running off, Stefan looked at Thea with a mixture of shock, horror and disgust on his face.

"Oops, my bad." Thea said with a fake frown.


	3. Chapter 3

Thea walked behind Damon and Stefan an angry scowl on her face, she was tired and not in the mood to go searching for some renegade vampire.

"This is so lame." Thea complained.

"If you hadn't changed her then we wouldn't be in this situation." Stefan said.

"If you hadn't locked me in a basement to starve I wouldn't have taken her home and I wouldn't have been so bored, so actually it's all your fault Stefan."

Stefan turned his head at a sound and sped up until they came the high school parking lot, he instantly grabbed Vicki away from Tyler.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon commanded.

"Screw you, dude."

"'Dude', really? 'Dude'?"

"Damon, don't." Stefan warned.

"Oh come on, who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked, hitting Tyler across the jaw.

"Ohh! Don't hurt him." Vicki cried, trying to get free of Stefan.

Damon took Tyler by the neck, lifting him a few inches off of the ground.

"Forget what you saw here tonight, none of us were here." Damon said, throwing Tyler across the parking lot, by the time he got to his feet everyone was gone.

"You can handle this on your own, right?" Thea asked, outside of the Boarding House. "I'm bored and I have a lot of things I need to catch up on."

Before Stefan could complain, Thea was gone, to the garage to get her car and making the three and a half hour drive to Virginia Beach in just less than two hours.

Three people died that night, their bodies were mutilated beyond recognition and the only way anyone could identify them where through dental records. Thea left the hotel room in a fake name, took care of the security cameras and compelled the night manager and maid; it was as if she was never there.

Thea arrived back at the Boarding House the next morning, they were all sitting in the library and Vicki was on her cell phone talking to her brother.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki whined.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said.

"Why not let her go? Who cares if she kills her brother, or her boyfriend or her friends? I mean, who among us haven't killed a few people, right Stef?" Thea teased.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy you killed in here, Thee. Someone's cover it up." Stefan said, tossing a newspaper onto the desk.

"They'll be something in the Virginia Beach news of the three I killed last night." Thea commented under her breath, she smirked at Stefan's frown.

Damon didn't say anything but continued to fiddle with the compass.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"If you're so worried that somebody is onto you, why don't you just leave town?" Stefan asked.

"We should all be worried." Damon stated.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked.

"Here." Stefan said, handing her a cup.

"What is it?" Vicki asked, taking a sip and then a gulp.

"It's what you're craving."

"Don't like to the girl." Damon said. "It's so not what you're craving but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon asked. "Skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

"Go on, give it a try." Stefan said.

"She's new Stef, she needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah?" Damon asked, sarcastically.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki."

"You don't have to kill to feed, just find someone really yummy and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy." Thea said.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry what with you for the rest of your life, which, I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan said. "

"Don't listen to him, he walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line." Thea said.

"I say, snatch, eat, erase." Damon's aid.

"I say, snatch, eat, and kill." Thea said, smiling.

"Hey, look at me." Stefan said. "We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"But you're not letting her choose her actions, Stefan. You can relive your past through her."

"I'm only doing what someone did to me." Stefan said. "The difference is I'm here sooner."

"Alright, count Deepak I'm outta here." Thea said, going downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked, when Thea answered the door.

"Yup."

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant?" Thea hissed.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena said.

"I can change my mind at any second, I haven't yet to please Stefan but if I wanted to, I could snap your neck like that." Thea said, grabbing Elena's neck and pushing her against the wall, Thea's eyes going dark and her fangs coming out. She could practically smell the fear coming from Elena.

Stefan came up behind her and threw Thea off, they wrestled for a few seconds, zooming around the room quickly and breaking various things, until Thea pinned him to the floor, her teeth inches from his neck.

"Don't _ever _touch me again, do you hear? I am stronger then you and I have problem killing you or killing Elena. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Stefan said, after a second.

Thea stood up and held her hand out of Stefan, helping him up.

"Consider this a warning Elena." Thea said, her voice sweet but her eyes hard. "Watch what you say in front of a vampire." Thea said, turning and storming out of the house, Damon behind her.

They went their separate ways in the driveway, Thea went to the mall. "Thea had never worked but had more money that she knew what to do with, she would find a man, usually someone with a midlife crisis or someone with a trust-fund, stay with them for a while slowly draining them dry, there blood and there wallet until she left them, usually compelling them to commit suicide in some grisly public way.

Thea also stopped at the high school and enrolled as a sophomore at Mystic Falls High, using fake papers she'd gotten in Virginia Beach.

When she came back later that night, an armful of bags she found Vicki in her room, laying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Thea asked.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?"

"I was…bored."

"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asked, incredulously.

"IT's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Thea said, shrugging.

"Now I'm bored and all I can think about is blood, I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That'll ease up, you've been cooped up all day with nothing but the animal blood Stef gives you. He's trying to help you; he's trying to make up for his own mistakes. Drinking animal blood means you're always going to be hungry, it's the same thing. Stef does what he does because he feels things, I don't. Damon doesn't. A lot of vampires don't care about humans; you still have people worth caring about Vicki. That doesn't mean youc an drink human blood, just – donated blood."

"What do you mean donated blood?" Vicki asked.

"Come to the kitchen." Thea said.

Thea and Vicki walked past Stefan's room on the way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, following them.

Thea ignored them, once in the kitchen Thea opened the freezer and pulled out a blood bag, grabing two glasses.

"It's her choice, Stef. No one was hurt for this either so don't worry."

Stefan didn't say anything as Thea poured the blood into the two pint glasses, scotting one over to Vicki who gulped it down.

"Slower." Thea said, pouring her some more and sipping her own. Vicki drank the rest in two gulps instead of one. Thea shook her head and slowly finished her own, while she poured Vicki another one and another until the blood bag was gone.

"Now you're full, you can focus on other things and then in a few years if you want to stop drinking human blood that's your choice but what Stefan doesn't get is it isn't his choice." Thea said. "Now come on, your life was pathetic; your afterlife doesn't have to be."

"You can't take her outside." Stefan said.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank." Thea said, walking past him.

"Hey, no, no, no now is not the time for this."

"If you're gonna teach her, teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone."

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland, we're going in the front yard, come on."

"This is a bad idea." Stefan said.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asked.

"Like…"Thea said and at vampire speed she was behind her and just as Vicki turned around Thea was in front.

"How did you do that?" Vicki asked, giggling.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended."

Vicki grinned and ran into the woods, Thea quickly lost sight of her.

"My bad." Thea said, giggling.

"You coming with me to find her?" Stefan asked.

"I have a Halloween party to attend at the high school."

"That's for the students, Thea."

"And I am officially a senior, we're classmates, Stef." Thea said, suppressing a giggle at the look on Stefan's face. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I've done. I want htings to work while I'm here, we can be a family. I won't kill anyone and you won't put be in the basement to starve, deal?" Thea said, with some genuine sincerity.

"Deal." Stefan said, nodding.

Thea followed behind Stefan, giggling to herself as she playfully scared a group of kids.

"What, you're following me now?" Vicki asked, once they found her.

"You didn't really give us much of a choice."

"Just leave me alone." Vicki snapped.

"You shouldn't here Vicki." Thea said, putting her hand on her arm. "Crowds like this; it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control.

"I'm fine." Vicki persisted.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"No headache?" Stefan asked. "Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you wrong you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

"Thank God." Elena said, walking over to them.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried."

"What's goin' on?" A tall blonde haired guy asked.

""Everything's fine." Stefan said.

"My names Thea I'm Stefan's sister." Thea said, shaking his hand.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said, pulling away from Stefan.

"Vicki, don't do this." Elena pleaded.

"Matty, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man."

"Matt, it's okay." Stefan said.

"No, it's not okay." What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't listen to Vicki, Stefan is helping her." Thea said, compelling Matt.

"Stefan, she's gone." Elena said.

Thea and Stefan split ways both searching for Vicki, Thea didn't erally want to look for her nor did she care what she did but for the moment she was playing Stefan's game.

Listening carefully Thea heard Vicki and Jeremy outside behind a row of buses. When Thea got outside Elena was bleeding and Vicki was hiding.

"Get inside." Thea said, looking around and listening. Thea grabbed her phone and called Stefan.

"We're outside, I sent Elena and Jeremy inside." Thea said.

Thea heard Elena screaming and in a second she was there, Vicki was approaching them and grabbing a piece of broken wood stabbed it into Vicki.

Jeremy dropped to his knee and began to cry.

"Get him outta here." Thea said, grabbing her phone again.

Thea called, Damon, staring at the body that had turned grey.

"What?"

"I need your help." Thea said. "Vicki's dead."

"I'll be right there." Damon said.

"You should go, I've got this." Thea said, Elena was bleeding and the scent was making it hard for her to focus, she wasn't use to smelling blood but not having it.

"You did this." Elena said, crying. "This is your fault."

"You confuse me with someone with remorse, none of this matters to me, Elena. None of it." Thea said, gesturing to Vicki.

"People die around you, how could it not matter? It matters and you know it."

"People don't just die around me, Elena, I kill them." Thea said, smirking. "I'm a vampire. The part of me that cares is gone."

"Stefan cares."

"Stefan's one of a kind. Now get the fuck away from me." Thea half yelled looking away, she lightened her voice and added. "Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

Thea waited until Damon came and he took the body away, Thea felt a little guilty inside so she did what she always did when the thoughts came back. She got drunk and killed a few people, letting the memories fade back to a dark corner of her mind that was slowly getting too crowded.


	4. Chapter 4

Thea walked down the hallway wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer's she'd stolen from Stefan's drawer, she heard laughter coming from his room and changed direction opening his door.

Stefan and Lexi lay on Stefan's bed joking.

"Hi, Lexi." Thea said, grinning and jumping on the bed beside them. Thea had always liked Lexi.

"Tell your brother we have to go to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted Dead or alive," it's our theme song."

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?" Stefan asked.

"We can make him remember us. Let's go, I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"Her names Elena." Thea teased.

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi said.

"You didn't even _know _Katherine." Thea objected.

"If I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch." Lexi said. "Speaking of…where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere, you gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." Stefan said.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere and you three are the only ones I know of with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from 'seventy five, trade ya."

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Lex, I'm really glad you came here." Stefan said.

"What are doing for your birthday?" Lexi asked. "It's not every day a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old."

"Really?" Stefan joked.

"Oh yeah." Lexi said.

Thea waited her turn to talk to Sheriff Forbes about the disappearance of Vicki; she walked into the office and sat down.

"What where you and Vicki doing together before she disappeared?" Sheriff Forbes asked, getting straight to the point.

"Elena asked Stefan to help Vicki, Vicki's brother was worried about her and I was just trying to help Stefan."

"So you were there because Elena asked."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What was her behavior like those last few days?"

"Up and down, she was defiantly on something. She was violent and very sketchy."

"Do you think she left town?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Salvatore."

"My pleasure ma'am." Thea said, standing up and walking outside where Stefan was waiting.

"It would be so much easier if I could just compel her." Thea said, rolling her eyes.

Elena came out next, along with Jeremy and Matt.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena said.

"Okay." Jeremy said.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all, all he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"I can't do this Stefan, every time I look at Matt and Jeremy, all I keep thinking is Vicki is never gonna come back and they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die, I can't I just…it's just too much…"

"Why don't we go someplace and talk?" Stefan asked.

"No, Stefan, just stay away from me."

Thea grabbed Stefan's hand as Elena walked away.

"She'll come around, don't worry, Steffie." Thea said in a soft voice.

"Maybe it's better this way." Stefan said.

"You deserve happiness, you've never done anything so bad that you don't deserve to be this unhappy."

Thea pulled Stefan into a hug and gave him a kiss.

"You make me a better person for knowing you." Thea said, the statement was a total lie, but she could make him think it to make him feel better.

Thea sat in a back table at the Mystic Grill waiting for Damon, when he finally arrived he ordered them shots.

"What are we gonna do?" Thea asked, drinking one of them in a gulp.

"I have no idea." Damon said. "They're re-thinking what they think they know. If they assume vampires come out in the daylight then we're screwed."

"We could frame someone, change a human and then you can kill them in front of the Sheriff, if they think they caught the vampire then they'll stop looking. We'll just have to go blood bag instead of fresh."

"It's a small town, they'll know someone would have been changed recently if they kill one of their own and then issue of who changed them comes up."

Thea and Damon where both silent for a few seconds.

"No one knows Lexi." Thea said, slowly. "I don't like having vampires who are older than us around, killing her would fix two problems."

"I'll take care of it." Damon said, nodding.

Damon gave Thea a kiss on the head before leaving, Thea grabbed his shot and downed it before standing up and walking out after him.

Lexi and Stefan where in the living room when Thea got home, carrying a box wrapped in Spiderman wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday." Thea said, tossing it to him.

"You got me a gift?" Stefan asked.

"Don't I always, I like birthdays." Thea said, shrugging.

Stefan opened it up and inside was a white gold watch that cost more than some houses.

"Thea is that a Rolex?" Stefan asked.

"Mmhmm, do you like it?" Thea asked, smiling expectantly.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Stefan said, hugging her.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Lexi asked.

"Funny you should ask." Damon said, walking in.

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi snapped.

"There's a party at the grill, you'll love it banquettes, tacky wait staff and all of Stefan's friends."

"I don't want a birthday party." Stefan said.

"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party, no one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

"Stay away from Caroline, Damon."

"We're just friends, it's cool." Damon said.

"You know we kinda have to go, Stef." Thea said. "It's important for people to see us out with normal folk, we have to blend in." Thea said.

"Let's go, please." Lexi said.

'**~**~**

At the Mystic Grill Thea flirted with every guy she found and played a few games of pool. After a while Thea spotted Damon sitting at the bar and she hurried over, grabbing his drink and taking a sip of it.

"Did you get your crystal back." Thea asked, grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the bar.

"No and I'm getting really annoyed." Damon said, waving Caroline over.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline said.

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried, it shocked me."

"Damn it, why does it do that? I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything, it's just some stupid necklace."

"No you are the only stupid thing here and shallow and useless."

Damon walked away and Thea felt a twinge of guilt at the look on Caroline's face.

"Don't listen to him, you aren't useless or stupid or shallow." Thea said. "Damon's just a jerk."

"Thanks." Caroline said but she still looked on the verge of tears. Thea took another sip of the drink and handed the glass to Caroline. "Drink up."

Thea turned to the bartender.

"You don't need an ID from this girl; you already know she's old enough." Thea said, compelling the man.

"I already know she's old enough." The man repeated in a daze before Thea walked away.

"Can I play?" Thea asked, walking over to Stefan.

"Sure." Stefan said, giving Lexi a glance.

"What's Damon up too." Stefan asked.

"I don't know, he won't tell me." Thea lied.

"Damon won't tell you?" Stefan asked, skeptically.

"He's afraid I'll tell you." Thea said, shrugging.

They were both watching Lexi and Damon when Sheriff Forbes barged over and grabbed Lexi, stabbing her with vergain before ushering her out."

"Oh my God." Stefan and Thea said together.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

Stefan walked toward the back door, Elena and Thea behind her.

"Can't get out this way." A police officer said at the back door, Thea easily compelled him.

Thea, Stefan and Elena watched from around the corner, just in time to see Damon stab Lexi with a wooden stake, Stefan covered Elena's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Oh my God." Stefan repeated.

"Stefan! Stefan" Elena called as Stefan stormed off.

"He killed her, he killed Zach he turned Vicki. I have to kill him." Stefan said, his eyes where dark.

"To be fair, I turned Vicki.' Thea said.

"No you can't do that." Elena said.

"Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never gonna change, don't you see that? He's not gonna change." Stefan said, though he was talking outward to Elena, he was also talking to himself.

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you, you have no idea what this will do to you, please, Stefan." Elena said.

"Everywhere I've been pain and death follows, Damon follows me. No more." Stefan said.

"Stefan please, please just talk to me; let me be there for you. Talk to me." Elena begged.

"No, you were right to stay away from me."

Thea followed behind Stefan as they ran to the Boarding House, she didn't stop him when he attacked Damon, fully believing Damon would win by Stefan stabbed him with a piece of wood.

Thea screamed at the sight and hurried over.

"You saved my life and I'm sparing yours, we're even now and now we're done."

"Smooth, Damon." Thea whispered before walking out of the room. "There's a package of blood in the freezer you can have."

"Thanks."

Thea climbed into bed smiling, things were going along very well. Very well indeed.


	5. Note

I deleted all my previous chapters and rewrote them because I wasn't happy with my work, I plan on continuing again from my current point. Just thought I'd let everyone know so they could go through again and reread it.


	6. Chapter 5

Thea walked out of her bedroom wearing a black mini-skirt, a deep v-neck black shirt, several chuncky necklaces and a pair of three-inch heels, her long hair was loose and her make-up was done nicely, she knew that even with compulsion any guy would fall over her. She liked that feeling.

Thea drove herself to the school, parking and getting out. She spotted Elena a few yards away with Caroline before Thea got there though, Caroline walked away.

"Hi, Elena!" Thea said, hurrying over a grin on her face.

"Hello, Thea." Elena said slowly.

"I'm so excited for my first day." Thea said and then whispered. "I've never been to school before, Father always homeschooled me, he rarely let me go outside at all and never by myself, but I would always sneak away."

"What about your mom?" Elena asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Mother…" Thea said slowly. "Father never let me visit her much…she lived in an institution up North. It's kind of funny, he married her after Stefan and Damon's mother died, hoping to find a Mother for them but things where fine until I was born but then she became…well, Damon says crazy but I don't think so. I think Father turned her crazy, he was a very hard person to live with." Thea said.

"What were their names?"

"Giuseppe and Sofia Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's mother was named Annamaria." Thea said.

Elena nodded.

"Well, I better go don't wanna be late." Thea said her eyes light.

"Hey, wait." Elena said. "I'm having some friends over for dinner tonight, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Thea said, smiling.

The day went slowly but Thea was more than happy with the fact that everyone wanted to talk to her and what made Thea feel even better was she didn't have to compel anyone.

Thea sat awkwardly at Elena's kitchen counter this wasn't what she had imagined. She'd expected so much more and she felt disappointed. And that just didn't sit well with Thea.

So far no one but Elena has spoken much.

"I'm sorry." Caroline blurted out. "I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked, nervously.

"You threw it away?" Caroline snapped.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Screw Damon." Caroline said, shaking her head. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who was their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said.

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it…like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena said sadly.

"Don't worry, Stef will come around." Thea said.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!" Elena cried.

Caroline pulled out the necklace from Bonnie's bag, both Elena and Bonnie where clearly shocked to see it.

"I'm not lying to you Caroline, I swear."

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it." Caroline ordered.

"Emily." Bonnie said.

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost." Bonnie said and Thea found it interesting that Emily was haunting Bonnie.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, please."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie questioned.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline whinned.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Bonnie said. "I can't talk to you, you don't listen.

"That's not true." Caroline disagreed.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie blurted out, almost unaware that Thea was there because instantly she glanced over at Thea nervously.

"And don't we all know it?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie said.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline said.

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the living and Thea awkwardly sat there.

"You know…I think I'd better leave. This seems to be…a private thing." Thea said, trying to be nice.

"I'm sorry, I thought…I don't know what I thought."

"It's okay. Just so you know. Stefan will come around." Thea said, inching closer to the necklace but making sure Elena couldn't see her hands.

She was standing directly in front of it with her back to it, Thea turned to push it into her bag and hurried out.

Thea waited until she was in her car to pull it out of her bag but it wasn't there, angrily she cursed Emily before turning the car off and going to search for Damon sand Stefan.

Thea found them at the football stadium tossing a ball back and forth, tears burned at the back of her eyes. As usual it was Damon and Stefan, just like when they were kids. They had been such good friends when Thea was younger and while they were never rude to her, they invited her to do things and would play inside with her it was always very clear that preferred each other.

Anger filled Thea, Thea could barley contain herself as she stormed back into her car and to the Mystic Grill, hoping to find someone or a few someone's to take him and relieve her anger out on.

Just as Thea pulled up she spotted Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

"Hey, I'm Thea, Stefan and Damon's sister. You're Elena's little brother, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about you." Jeremy said, leaning down.

"Want a ride?" Thea asked.

"Sure." Jeremy said, climbing in.

"Where you headin'."

"Home."

"This early?" Thea asked. "How 'bout you come to my house. My brothers are away."

"I don't know, I have this history thing…" Jeremy said.

"Let's have some fun." Thea said, compelling him.

"Let's have some fun." Jeremy repeated.

Thea and Jeremy were sitting in the living room, Thea was in her underwear dancing to the music and dancing for Jeremy who was happily watching it, he'd drunk more then he usually would and he was more than a little drunk.

Thea didn't mind though. She liked the idea of hurting Stefan and she knew how she'd do it, by hurting Elena and to hurt Elena she'd have to break Jeremy. It would be fun. Then she'd kill a bunch of people in some sort of attack…nothing vampire related and leave. Never to return to talk to Damon or Stefan again. Ever.

Thea heard the door open and voices, Stefan and Damon walked in.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Having fun." Thea said. "Aren't we Jeremy?"

Jeremy mumbled something in his passed-out state.

"How could you do this?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Because I can do whatever I want, whenever I want." Thea said, smiling.

"After what Damon did for him?" Stefan asked.

"Damon didn't do anything for him, he took away his free-will and own thoughts, I thought you of all people would have been against that."

"It was for his own good." Stefan argued.

"His own good? That's not a choice for you or anyone else to make, anyway, I wanted to have fun so I did and I'll keep doing it until I don't want to anymore." Thea said.

"I'm taking him home." Stefan said, lifting Jeremy up and walking.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"None of your business." Thea snapped. "Go play football with, _Stefan_. Do some more brotherly bonding while I stay locked in my room! While Father has more of those awful people talk to me and give me medicine that makes my head heavy! Do it Damon, you don't care! You never cared!"

Thea was crying by then, and she threw a lamp at the wall and then a few more items hurry up the stairs and to her room.

Thea pulled on new clothes and jumped easily out her window, taking her car and heading out.

She wanted someone else to feel her pain, and they would…they all would.


End file.
